A component mounting apparatus includes a board positioning part for positioning a board, a component supply part for supplying a component, and a mounting head for sucking the component supplied from the component supply part and mounting the component on the board. The mounting head has a plurality of shaft members extending in a vertical direction and respectively provided with suction nozzles at their lower ends.
In the mounting head of the component mounting apparatus as described above, the shaft members are allowed to move in the vertical direction and to rotate around vertical axes. The mounting head is provided with a plurality of vertical movement driving unit (motors, for example) for individually moving the shaft members in the vertical direction, and one or a plurality of rotation driving motors for rotating a plurality of the shaft members all at once. The rotation driving motor is disposed in an end part of the mounting head, and its driving power is transmitted to a plurality of the shaft members by belt transmission (Refer, for example, to Patent Document 1)